


Pizza, please.

by JaceRMontague



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pizza, So much pizza, also they tip Jessy the Pizza guy really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Jessy works at the pizza place near Kara's apartment and he delivers nearly all her and her sisters' pizza, he'll bring them pizza on late nights, and game nights, and he only ever sees fractions of their lives but he feels involved in their lives and not just because they tip him inanely.





	Pizza, please.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this post http://dealanexmachina.tumblr.com/post/160286760167/the-delivery-dude-is-smilinghe-is-their-regular because it made me laugh, as always all mistakes are mine and i hope you like it

Most days he was on deliveries. Some days, the days he disliked the most because of the way his brain went numb from boredom, he was on counter.

The first time he saw Alex Danvers Jessy was on counter. She walked past the store twice, on the phone, before entering, still talking on the phone. Jessy gave the woman his biggest smile, it was returned with a guarded smile - a polite smile.

Alex remained the phone, reciting the order being fed to her by the person on the other end of the phone. Jessy eyes widened slightly at the large order; two large pies, three boxes of potstickers, two tubs of ice cream, and a six pack of beer.

Jessy rang up the order as the talk redhead hung up the phone, sliding it into her pocket with one hand as the other pulled a credit card from a back pocket, the pizza boy noted the blue and the beginning of the card number and found himself wondering why the woman had an international card.

"You throwing a party?" He asked with a grin as Alex paid.

"Something like that"

"Family gathering?"

"Something like that"

Jessy almost laughed at the flash of amusement in the woman's eyes.

Alex's phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it with a speed that was almost scary but wasn't quite as scary as the sharp "Danvers" that she answered with.

"Kara!" She laughed, an exasperation that Jessy wasn’t sure was feigned or not in her voice. "I just placed the order. You heard me place the order. I'll be there soon with food but I'm gonna need more than five minutes to get to yours and the food needs more than five minutes to cook"

Jessy couldn’t hear the reply from - Kara, was it? But he could hear the mumble and almost burst out laughing.

"yeah, well you’re not cooking the pizza so-"

"- Kara Danvers, I swear I will eat all the pot stickers if you don't-"

"- Kara I'm hanging up now, just make sure your door’s unlocked when I get there"

Jessy laughed at Alex's eye roll, handing over the order that had been completed while she was on the phone.

Alex thanked him and fished a roll of cash from her pocket, handing it to Jessy.

"Woah that's like a 50 percent tip, I can't take all this" he said, trying to hand the cash back.

"The order was fast." Alex answered with a shrug, stepping away from the counter and walking out the store before Jessy could hand the money over.

The next time Jessy saw Alex Danvers it was a week later because he'd taken the delivery with the name "Kara Danvers" on the receipt and two pies, three portions of potstickers, two tubs of ice cream, and a six pack on it.

Jessy knocked on the door and smiled when the familiar red head answered the door.

 

"Aleeeex is that the food?" The blonde that Jessy could see from his position at the door could see whined, wrapped in a blanket and Netflix paused in front of her.

“Yes Karaaaa,” Alex replied, copying the blonde’s whine to perfection, placing the food on the table behind her before returning to the door and handing Jessy the money and thanking him for the food. It wasn’t until he was in the elevator on the way back to his car that the teenager noticed that the redhead had tipped him just as well now as she had done the first time he had seen her.

Throughout the summer he had been greeted by both of the sisters many, many times, either at the pizzeria or Kara’s door, never Alex’s. He had believed that the two of them were sharing an apartment for the first month until he had brought half the usual order to Kara’s door and she had filled him in with a laughed “no, no, she’s at hers working.” When he had asked if Alex had abandoned her.

“Have a good night, Jessy.” Kara had smiled, handing him his tip as he went to leave.

He couldn’t help but notice that the blonde tipped as well as her sister and he wondered why it was that the two of them tipped so much, wondered how they could afford to tip so well, wondered whether they had both had jobs like this before and knew how hard it was to live on a minimum wage job. It wasn’t until he had reached his car that he realised he hadn’t told either Danvers girl his name, but he shrugged it off knowing that neither of them had told him their names but he knew them.

Over the summer Jessy had learnt the ins and outs of the Danvers girls, learnt the difference between sisters night pizza, Alex tried cooking and we nearly had to evacuate the entire building pizza, One of them has had a really awful day pizza, They’ve both had a fantastic day and they’re celebrating pizza, Kara is working late at CatCo and Alex is hungry pizza, Alex is working late at whatever Alex does because they were incredibly secretive about that pizza, just by the way they opened the door – which of them answered the door and which was on the sofa or raiding the fridge for bourbon, whether their smiles were polite and for show or genuinely bright and bubbly.

There had been a few nights when he’d been thrown off track, lost the mental pool he had in his own head about what kind of pizza night it was that night when the order was larger than usual and door was opened by someone who wasn’t Kara or Alex. Once the door had been opened by a man that Jessy was certain he’d seen in the news before but couldn’t figure out why. He was going to ask but Kara had yelled a ‘Winn if you don’t bring that food here soon I swear I will press un-pause on this!” Though there was a lightness and a laughter in her voice, that was quickly followed by a “if she doesn’t I will, Schott!” from Alex, more serious that Kara, and laughter from someone else. Winn rolled his eyes and laughed, bringing the order over to the waiting group and returning with a roll of cash that had been stood upright on the coffee table. Jessy had taken the opportunity to take a glimpse inside the apartment and saw that the group were competitively playing Mario kart and that there was a man he recognised from somewhere sitting next to Alex, laughing, a camera by his side and suddenly Jessy recognised him as Catco’s editor, and Superman’s friend, and the world famous photojournalist James Olsen. Dear God, Jessy had had the biggest crush on James when he had read an article on the photographer when he had first started studying media at college.

The next time that Jessy was thrown completely off track was when he had picked up the Danvers’ usual order from the countertop late one night - almost one in the morning, and it wasn’t until he was rereading the receipt at a set of red lights halfway to Kara’s apartment he realised that the address on it wasn’t Kara’s. He turned around and raced to this unfamiliar apartment. He got there and knocked on the door, and grinning at the familiar blonde who opened it, who smiled though it didn’t meet her eyes which were full of worry.

“New place?” he asked, taking the food from the holder and handing it over.

“Alex’s.”

Jessy glanced past Kara’s shoulder and spotted a tear stained Alex, wrapped in a blanket on the sofa, a near empty glass of bourbon in her hands.

“She okay?” He whispered.

“She will be” Kara said softly, and Jessy could swear he could see the ghost of a smile on Kara’s lips as she spoke of her sister.

Jessy nodded, and wished the blonde a good night, and that Alex feels better soon, and took until the elevator on the way from Alex’s apartment that looked over National City back to his car to realise that Kara had tipped him almost exactly the cost of the order.

Jessy wasn’t sure how many times he delivered pizza to the Danvers’ that first year as a pizza boy but he knew it was the Danvers sisters’ tips alone that had covered the cost of his textbooks when college had started that fall, and the repairs to his car when it had broken down.

It was this – the broken car – that had meant that he was back on counter service and was still there a week after delivering pizza to Alex’s apartment when a short brunette with worried eyes and dimpled smile walked into the store, ordering a pie and a six pack, making a call while the pizza was in the oven.

“Warren, I need an address. It’s on my desk; Danvers.”  The woman grimaced before repeating the address under her breath as she typed it into the phone. Jessy had tried not to listen but he had heard the name and he was weirdly protective of the Danvers sisters, and so his ears had perked up at their name, and he heard the address, and he recognised it as Alex’s.

He watched as the brunette in the leather jacket hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket.

“This for Alex?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

He watched as the woman’s brows creased, her eyes questioning as her jaw set defensively.

“Yeah, why?”

“Then you’re gonna wanna put pineapple on it.”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” Maggie asked, near laughter despite her obvious worry because of course Alex-I-kick-ass-and-take-names-Danvers had pineapple on her pizza.

“Deadly.” Jessy deadpanned with a straight face but a sparkle in his eye as he remembered a conversation with Kara not long after he had started delivering food to her apartment when he had asked which of them had pineapple on their pizza and which had ordered the ‘everything-but-the-kitchen-sink-and-pineapple-because-only-weirdos-like-pineapple-on-their-pizza’ because seeing that on the order ticket had made him double over laughing in the store.

“Pineapple on the pizza it is.”

As the brunette with the wide, almost terrified, eyes and the big smile left the store Jessy found himself wondering why she was bringing pizza and beer to Alex, why the woman was bringing food and alcohol to someone who’s address she didn’t know but had on her desk, why the worry in her eyes had faded somewhat when Jessy had told her about how Alex had pineapple on her pizza. He also found himself wondering whether she had tipped as well as the Danvers’ usually do because he told her about Alex liking pineapple on her pizza or if it was because the Danvers sisters made friends exclusively with people who tipped him well.

The day that his car was fixed Jessy returned to deliveries, the first of the evening – two pies, two potsticker portions and, a two of ice cream – was to Kara’s apartment. He arrived and Kara grinned and infected his day with her laughter and sunbeam personality, though he still noticed that it wasn’t Alex on the sofa but the server from the alien bar that Jessy had visited once the week previous with a friend from college.

“No Alex tonight?”

Kara smiled like she knew something Jessy didn’t – which she did – and shook her head.

“Nope. I think she’s at hers.”

Jessy smiled and told Kara to enjoy her night and headed back to the car, sliding his tip into a pocket.

The last delivery of the night was to a familiar address at nearly two am – because he had taken a double shift to cover for a friend – was two vegan pies; one with pineapple and one without, one tub of vegan ice cream, a six pack of root beer, and left Jessy wondering whether Alex had been replaced by an imposter.

He arrived and knocked quietly, making sure not to piss off Alex’s neighbours, and couldn’t help but grin at the warmth he felt when the brunette from a few days prior answered the door with happy eyes and messy hair and a huge smile that flashed her dimples, wearing only the oversized Stanford hoodie that Alex usually wore when she answered Kara’s door on sister’s nights.

“How did you get Alex to order vegan food?” he asked by means of greeting, handing over the bag of food.

“Shhh! She doesn’t know yet.”

“Yeah, I do, Maggie” was groaned from somewhere in the apartment, “Hey Jessy” Alex continued as she appeared at the door, a loose NCPD shirt over the top of some pyjama shorts, resting a hand on Maggie’s back as she spoke.

“Hey Alex”

“Your car fixed?”

“Uh-huh”

“I still think you need to get something that isn’t as old as you.”

“Maybe after college finishes I can splurge on something flash. Maybe something like your Ducati.”

“Hm, yeah I can see that. You weaving National City traffic on a bike to deliver pizza to my sister before she eats Winn alive.”

Jessy laughed, and couldn’t help the image of himself on a Ducati that flashed through his mind.

“Well, that’s a nice visual. I best leave you two to your pizza, have a good night, ladies” he said as he stepped back to leave

“You too, Jessy” they both answered, laughing as Alex handed over the money for the pizza and his tip. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator as he counted, and recounted, and counted once more because he had been tipped more than the order had been.

Since then he had been alternating between both of the Danvers’ apartments, more often Kara’s than Alex’s because that’s still where all the sister’s nights, and game nights, and most else still happen though Jessy was now weirdly used to his at least two of his last deliveries every week being either two vegan pies, vegan ice cream, Gatorade, and root beer because it’s ‘Alex and Maggie are still awake and might answer the door in more than just oversized shirts but probably won’t’ pizza, or it’s one vegan pie and one not vegan pie because ‘Alex and Maggie have stayed up late talking again and they’ll both come to the door and they might be tear stained or they might not be but they’ll definitely be smiling because if they’ve stayed up this late to talk then of course everything is good’ pizza or it’s three pies (always one vegan but sometimes two depending on Alex), three potstickers, three ice cream tubs (more often than not two vegan because as much as Alex claimed to hate it, everyone knew she was lying) and a six of root beer because it was ‘Alex and Maggie have somehow basically adopted Kara and sometimes Kara can’t sleep at hers and Jessy has noticed that it’s almost always like this on stormy nights and this means that sometimes Jessy will bring pizza to Kara at her own apartment early in the evening and will see her again late at night at Alex’s either curled up on the sofa trying to ignore the weather, or answering the door with a sleepy smile’ pizza.

Jessy thinks that his favourite delivery since the last semester of his first year at college started though is the most recent – to Alex’s apartment, just pies and root beer, at a relatively normal time for most humans to eat, unlike usual. He could hear a fire alarm from the elevator at the end of the hallway and knew it was Alex’s cooking that had caused the noise. He laughed as he walked up the hallway and by the time he reached the apartment door Kara already had it open, grinning and laughing and Jessy couldn’t help but join in – especially once he saw the way that Alex was waving a tea towel above her head as if she was trying to knock the alarm clean off the ceiling. Kara handed over the money, thanking him for the food as she turned to bring the pizza to where Jessy had spotted Maggie and the bartender whose name he still didn’t know. Jessy headed down the hall but turned back when he realised that the apartment door hadn’t shut properly. As he reached it he spotted Alex standing on a stepping stool, pulling the alarm from the ceiling and dropping into the bin as she stepped to the ground, moving to the table.

Jessy shut the door quietly and grinned as he headed to his car, grateful for the Danvers sisters, their odd collection of friends that appeared to be more like family, and the fact that Alex can’t cook for love nor money because these trips to the two apartments were what made his job worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it :) any and all comments are appreciated because i really like talking to you guys. 
> 
> also i was thinking of doing another 30in30? Next month? After college finishes. I'll stick to it and do 30 stories in 30 days but to do that i need prompts so maybe send me some here or over at onceuponafandomismabyss.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you're all doing really well


End file.
